Solamente a tu lado
by CRBXMLP
Summary: él quería un destino, un hogar, alguien que lo aguardara. ella, viajar, ver el mundo. al reunirse encontraran lo que de verdad necesitan.


naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

El suelo temblaba bajo sus patas que sostenían su enormidad, su poder era casi ilimitado, su vida inextinguible, lo que habían visto sus ojos era innumerable… pero estaba cansado, no tenía ya voluntad de seguir.

Donde fuera era lo mismo, esos seres indefensos por los que un día sintió compasión, hoy le habían quitado las ganas de vivir. Podría eliminarlos si quisiera, pero en su mente recuerdos de cuando era un cachorro y los humanos lo querían e incluso dejaban a sus hijos jugar con él protegían a esa indefensa raza de su cólera.

Los humanos le habían quitado incluso el placer de descansar, no podía echarse donde le placiera como antes. No había cueva que lo pudiera albergar, no había bosque que lo pudiera ocultar, ni madriguera que lo pudiera alojar.

Cada paso que daba era tortuoso, tenía toda la energía para recorrer el mundo por la eternidad, y sin embargo, ningún destino al que llegar, ningún sueño que perseguir. Podía tener lo que quisiera, tomarlo a la fuerza si quería, pero él nunca fue así, no había heredado ese orgullo de su padre, el apreciaba mas un regalo, una entrega, que un hurto o una rendición.

Quería descansar, sin importarle nada se dejó caer a suelo haciéndolo temblar.

"solo quiero… descansar un poco"- dijo suavemente, como si con ello implorara que no lo molestasen-"solo quiero un lugar al que llegar… solo quiero… que alguien añore mi regreso…"- susurró ya adormilado.

De pronto sintió cosquillas en su nariz, quiso ignorarlas pero cuando las sentía percibía al mismo tiempo un suave y delicioso olor, uno que le recordaba cuando jugaba con los niños humanos, o cuando su padre lo llevó a conocer el mundo por primera vez algunos miles de años atrás.

"yo puedo ayudarte…"- escuchó levemente, casi como si se lo dijera el viento.

Al abrir sus azules ojos, los que tampoco heredó de su padre, pudo ver a la distancia un gran, frondoso, y sobre todo hermoso árbol rosado, uno que parecía estar hecho solo de flores; pequeños pétalos llovían de sus ramas, eso era lo que le hacía cosquillas, eso era lo que olía tan bien, un gran árbol de cerezos. Pero no encontró por ningún lado a quien le hablaba.

"dime… ¿quieres que te ayude?"- volvió a escuchar.

"¿Quién eres? ¿En donde estás?"- preguntó mirando a todos lados.

"soy yo… ven"

Eso si que no lo había visto nunca, un árbol parlante, sin duda un árbol muy antiguo, pero no importa cuantos años tuviera, nunca crecería tanto como para poder refugiarse bajo su sombra.

"¿Cómo puedes ayudarme, pequeño árbol?"-le dijo como un adulto se lo diría a un niño.

"no soy pequeña… tu eres muy grande, y me llamo Sakura, no árbol"- le respondió severamente.

La firmeza del regaño le hizo notar lo dulce que sonó su voz cuando le habló primero, lamentando ofenderla… ¿ofenderla? Entonces, era un hembra.

"yo puedo darte un lugar donde descansar, puedo ser tu destino, puedo ser quien te espere con ansia… quiero serlo"

"¿de verdad puedes, Sakura-chan?"-

Apenas habían intercambiado palabras, pero tan solo por esa oferta le hizo sentir cariño por ella.

"nunca podría descansar bajo tu sombra aunque me dejaras".le dijo triste mente.

"si puedes, si quieres, si puedes…"

"Naruto"- le dijo-"mi nombre es Naruto no youko, hijo de kyuubi no youko"- se presentó.

"bien, Naruto, si quieres de verdad todo lo que pediste, haré un trato contigo.

Muchas veces hizo tratos con otros seres que solo querían poder, por eso, solo un contrato y una firma valían para él, y ella, sería la primera en serle ofrecidos en mucho tiempo.

"mi pacto en la amistad, mi sello es el honor, mi firma, es la confianza"- le dijo él.

Hubo silencio por un momento.

"tienes una gran corazón, Naruto, ven pues a descansar, mi amigo".

Quiso preguntar como podría, pero antes de que pudiera la lluvia de pétalos lo cubrió con mucha intensidad, no sintió dolor o miedo, pero cerró sus ojos, al abrirlos, Sakura parecía mas grande, mucho muy grande.

"ahora puedes descansar, pequeño kitsune"- dijo ella dulcemente-"y descuida, solo serás pequeño mientras estés a mi sombra, a mi lado, solo te pediré una cosa a cambio"

Los parpados ya le pesaban, se había acurrucado entre dos enormes raíces con una tranquilidad que desde hace mucho no tenía, estaba… feliz. Ella podría pedirle todo, si le pidiera la mitad de su poder, se la daría con gusto.

"lo que quieras… Sakura-chan"

"cuando hayas descansado… cuéntame de tu vida, de los lugares que has visto y las cosa que había en ellos… e vivido mucho y no puedo ver mas allá de los demás árboles, el cielo y el bosque es todo lo que conozco, cuéntame del mundo una vez que hayas descansado… Naruto"

"que así sea"- dijo antes de dormirse.

La lluvia de pétalos lo cubrió a manera de manta, por primera vez en milenios, el gran zorro de las nueve colas, Naruto no youko, estaba en paz y feliz.

/

"¿es verdad eso?"- preguntaba con mucho anhelo.

"si, es una vista maravillosa, hay tanta agua que parece nunca acabar, aunque no es muy buena para beber, pero aun así, hay muchas criaturas viviendo en el océano".

"como quisiera poder verlo"- dijo con añoranza-"¿y hay muchos tipos de árboles en el mundo?"- preguntó curiosa.

"si, hay árboles de distintos tipos, hay algunos que te harían ver como hierva de los grandes que son"- dijo con travesura en su voz-

"pero ninguno tan grande para ti…"-dijo ella con Cieza tristeza.

"hay muchos que dan flores o frutas"-dijo él quitándole importancia al asunto, ya había encontrado un lugar y a alguien, lo pasado era pasado-"pero ninguno es mas hermoso que tú"- dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Ella se alegró de ser un árbol, estaba segura de que si tuviera un rostro, este demostraría lo avergonzada que estaba… y lo feliz también, las historias de Naruto eran lo mas cerca que estaría de conocer el mundo, era para alegrarse, pero también le recordaba la dolorosa realidad.

"tienes que partir, Naruto"- le dijo ella.

"aun no, quiero quedarme un poco mas"- le respondió él.

"si no hay viaje, no hay bienvenida"- le dijo ella.

"si no hay viaje, no hay despedida"- le respondió él.

"y cuando se te acaben las historias ¿Qué harás? Eres un viejo zorro que ha visto cosas que tal vez ya cambiaron, tu eres mis ojos y mis manos Naruto, no me dejes ciega, no me impidas tocar las maravillas del mundo"- le rogó.

El tiempo era algo que a ninguno de los dos les importaba realmente, ni siquiera sabían cuanto había pasado desde el primer día, y no les importaba, pero no era suficiente.

"está bien, Sakura-chan, cumpliré con mi parte… volveré pronto".

Apenas salió de la sombra del mágico árbol, su gigantesca forma verdadera apareció, dio un par de pasos antes de volverse a ver a quien podía llamar hogar, y familia.

"si yo soy tus manos y tus ojos… tu eres mi corazón…" pensó él.

Y se fue, escuchando el susurró de su nombre de la dulce voz que ya anhelaba fervientemente.

Los años pasaron, lentamente, algo fue pasando sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, no sabía por que, pero las visitas de Naruto cada vez le parecían mas distantes entre si a pesar de que era todo lo contrario. Cuando sentía sus ramas estremecerse por los temblores, su alma se alegraba sobremanera, tanto, que sus ramas floreaban aunque fuera invierno, solo para que el se cobijara con su pétalos.

Para ella lo importante ya no eran las historias, sino el narrador, para él, ya no era importante el lugar, sino la anfitriona, entre ellos comenzó a nacer lo imposible e impensable, nació el amor.

Eran felices, cuando estaban juntos eran felices, a Sakura ya no le importaba conocer el mundo, ahora deseaba poder seguirlo cuando él se iba, y Naruto ya no quería dormir cuando estaba con ella, y aunque tenía eternidad de no dormir, nunca se sintió tan descansado y contento, ella se había convertido en su razón, en su hogar.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y él no volvía, ella quiso engañarse y se decía a si misma que era solo ansiedad por verle, pero cuando vio que sus raíces crecían cada vez mas, los supo… algo pasaba, algo le pasaba, no venía.

Nunca sintió tantas ganas de correr y desprenderse de la tierra, pero no podía, y así, con el pasar de cada dia, el hermoso árbol de cerezo comenzó a quedarse sin flores, hasta quedar desnudo, como si la alegría se hubiera ido.

Un dia, en medio de su letargo, escuchó pequeños pasos, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar, los únicos pasos que ella quería percibir la podían hacer estremecer, literalmente, sin embargo, pasó algo que no pudo ignorar.

"Sakura-chan…"- escuchó que le llamaban.

Cuando Sakura miró a la criatura, se encontró con algo que no habia visto muchas veces en su vida, un humano, apenas un muchacho que no llegaría a la veintena. lo estudió por unos minutos de arriba abajo, cuando miró su rostro, no lo podía creer, el chico tenía bigotes, y esos ojos azules.

"¿Naruto?"- dijo con duda, pero el chico no pareció escucharla-"Naruto ¿eres tu?"- pregunto sin respuesta.

"ya no puedo escucharte, Sakura-chan, eh perdido ese poder, junto con muchos mas…"- confesó.

Ahora ya no podía hacer lo único que podían compartir, una charla, ya ni eso podían disfrutar…

"pero gané un nuevo poder a cambio… puedo hacer que veas el mundo con tus propios ojos, que lo recorras con tus propios pies… quiero ser tu guía como tu fuiste mi anfitriona… solo… solo dame una señal y lo haré…"

Esperó por un momento y nada, pero al mirar arriba, empezaron a brotar botones de cerezo por todas las ramas, no solo eso, comenzaron a florecer, haciéndola tan hermosa como el primer día que la vio.

"debes saber otra cosa… el tiempo no era nada para nosotros… ahora será nuestra maldición… puedo sentir como este cuerpo se va muriendo a cada segundo… te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a tu longevidad… ¿aun quieres hacerlo?"

La lluvia de pétalos que tato amaba lo rodeó en respuesta.

"bien, Sakura-chan… cuando despiertes, todo será diferente".

"¿Cuándo despierte? Pero si yo no duer…mo…"

De repente pasó lo que nunca pasó desde que era una semilla… durmió, soñó, soñó con el zorro gigante y el muchacho humano, ambos distintos, pero con los mismos ojos, con el mismo corazón. En su sueño él le tendía la mano y ella quería tomarla, aunque sabía que no podía.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, era como ver el mundo por primera vez… espera, ¿ojos?, no se lo creía, incluso se los tapó con las mano para asegurarse de que era verdad… espera…¿manos? ¡Tenía manos! ¡y piernas!. Todavía estaba sorprendida cuando sintió algo tocarla, era calido, un toque fuerte, pero tierno al mismo tiempo.

"¿dormiste bien?"Escuchó su voz detrás de ella-"creo que es la primera vez que lo haces… y no será la última".

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con ese humano que ahora era Naruto. desde mucho atrás ella podía ver la belleza del corazón de él, pero ahora, con estos ojos nuevos, le hacía sentir que nada podía distraerla de él, sintió algo calido en sus mejillas y en su pecho, como cuando el sol tocaba sus ramas en los días de invierno, entonces lo recordó, ya no tenía ramas, tenía brazos, piernas, manos.

Sin decir nada, dirigió una de sus manos nuevas al rostro del chico, cuando su piel toco la de él, no supo que fue lo que sintió, era algo arrollador, pero imposible de describir.

"ahora puedes viajar todo lo que quieras, puedes ver todos esos lugares de los que te hablé, puedes…"- el torpe pero delicado toque de una mano lo silenció.

"baka"- le dijo ella-"hace mucho, mucho que ver el mundo dejó de ser mi sueño… quiero viajar, si, quiero ir a esos lugares maravillosos… pero a tu lado… eso es lo que realmente quiero, estar a tu lado"

Creyó que el tacto de sus pieles no podía ser menos cálido que algo, pero se equivocó, o no tanto, por que cuando el la jaló en un raro movimiento, sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados, sintió mas calor que en el peor día de verano, cuando el sol le hacía añorar una llovizna. Pero esto era diferente, adictivo, la sensación aumentó cuando ella lo aferró más aun contra si.

Sintió una suave corriente de aire al costado de su conciencia.

"mi corazón está donde tu estés, mi hermosa flor de cerezo".- le susurró al oído.

Iba a protestar cuando el se separó, asta que sintió como un suave toque le elevaba el rostro asta cerrar miradas con él. Su rostro se acechaba cada vez más. Ella sabía que la boca se les dio a los animales para comer, para comunicarse cuando mucho, no es que fuera una experta después de todo, pero nunca se imaginó que servia para lo que el hizo. Era simplemente otro toque, pero mas intenso que cualquiera de los anteriores, el tocaba su boca con la de ella, nada mas, simple y maravillosamente, nada mas.

Sintió una necesidad extraña de separarse, aunque quería estar así por siempre, pero al final perdió, se sentía muy alterada pero contenta.

"creo que los humanos le llaman beso… es mi primera vez también y… cielo santo…"-

Le dieron ganas de reír, la cara del rubio se veía graciosa así de colorada, pero lo dejó de lado rápido, quería otro de esos besos, y lo buscó de inmediato.

Minutos después, cuando logró apagar sus deseos, se miró mas detenidamente y alrededor, los árboles que eran ramitas para ella ahora eran gigantes, fue entonces cuando al ver a su… compañero, una duda la asaltó.

"como me veo?"- preguntó ella.

"hermosa"- le dijo él sinceramente.

Una vez mas sintió arder bajo sus ojos y algo en su pecho agitarse.

"quiero decir, ¿como soy?"

"ven conmigo"- le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

El panorama que se desplegaba era precioso, había mas agua de la que ella había visto jamás, mucha hierva que deseaba sentir bajo sus pies, pero no podía, ya apenas quiso dar unos pasos, cayó al suelo como piedra, sus nuevas piernas no parecían tan firmes como sus viejas raíces, por tal motivo, era transportada en brazos de su guía y acompañante. Un día se preguntó que sentirían sus pétalos al ser llevados por el viento, ahora podía darse una idea.

Minutos después, con ayuda de Naruto, pudo hacer uso de sus piernas, aunque no muy elegantemente. Él la llevó a la orilla de las calmadas aguas de aquel lago.

"esa eres tu, Sakura-chan"- le dijo mientras le señalaba una extraña imagen en la superficie del agua. Era ella, y lo sabía simplemente por que estaba al lado de Naruto, quien también se reflejaba en el agua. Palpó su rostro como si no se lo creyera, esta nueva corteza era muy suave y frágil, casi le parecía imposible la manera en que la protegía del entorno. Entonces notó el color de sus ojos, era parecido a el color de algunos árboles. Pronto recordó que Naruto mencionó que le gustaba ese color, sonrió contenta al ver que sus ojos de seguro le gustarían a él.

Para Naruto, el panorama no podía ser mas hermoso tampoco, aunque no admiraba precisamente el bello lugar. Las hembras humanas nunca le parecieron muy atractivas, sobretodo en años recientes, pero algo había en ella, es ese cuerpo que le estaba acelerando la sangre. Su milenaria mente no tardó en encontrar respuesta… el cuerpo de Sakura-chan tomó la belleza de su corazón, igual que cuando era un árbol de cerezo, solo tenía… otra apariencia.

Sakura se vio tentada por la deliciosa agua, hacia buen tiempo que no se mojaba, ya que ese año en particular había sido seco así que la lluvia no la había bañado, pero ahora ella podía bañarse a si misma. Disfrutaba la fresca sensación por todo su cuerpo, pero le disgustaba un poco algo.

"estos pétalos nuevos son muy raros, se me pegan al rostro cuando se mojan y se meten en mi boca y ojos"- dijo mientras se quitaba "los pétalos" de los lugares mencionados.

Naruto estaba hechizado, ese cabello rosado que cubría toda la retaguardia de la chica era hipnotizarte, le legaba a las rodillas y se pegaba a su cuerpo como segunda piel por efecto del agua, tapando ciertos lugares convenientemente de su… deseosa mirada.

"oh, mira, que cosa mas rara, tengo pétalos aquí abajo también - dijo con sorpresa e inocencia que lo volvieron loco.-"mira Naruto, no te parece raro es…to…"

Cuando cruzó miradas con él, se sintió… rara, solo una vez había presenciado una cacería, miró los ojos de terror de la presa y la mirada hambrienta del depredador, mirada que Naruto tenía en este instante, de verdad que parecía querer comérsela tan solo con verla.

"¿n-Naruto?"- dijo un tanto temerosa cuando lo vio acercarse y antes de meterse al agua, quitarse unas pieles raras de su cuerpo.

En su vida, Sakura solo había tenido tres necesidades, luz, aire y agua; Naruto se convirtió en una mas, pero ahora, cuando ella lo vio sin esas pieles, una necesidad desconocida clamaba a ser satisfecha.

"¿q-que vas a hacer Naruto?"-decía mientras retrocedía un paso por cada uno de él.

En un veloz movimiento, ya se encontraba aprisionada entre los fuertes brazos del ahora hombre. con lo que sintió antes, se sorprendió de la sensación que la inundó, lejos de sentirse indefensa, como segundos antes, sintió una seguridad como nunca, como si nada pudiera dañarle, sentimiento que se confirmó mas cuando él la miró de una manera rara.

"esto, Sakura chan, no son pétalos, es cabello"- dijo mientras enredaba un dedo en los traviesos mechones, aunque claro, no tan traviesos como la mano que descendía por los costados de ella, causándole cosquillas, y un pequeño gemido al final de la ruta-"esto, también es cabello"

"Naruto ¿Qué estás… ¡AH!"- gritó ante una poderosa y nueva sensación.

Naruto tenía su mano entre sus piernas, acariciando donde ella creía que habían pétalos, al principio le hizo cosquillas, pero luego, luego fue increíble.

"o-otra vez, hazlo de nuevo por favor"- dijo aforrándose a él, ya que de nuevo sus piernas eran inestables.

Él obedeció, pero esta vez añadió uno de esos besos mientras su mano la tocaba, la sensación combinada fue arrolladora, el bosque se llenó pronto con los gritos de otro tipo de presa, bajo el ataque de otro tipo de predador.

"y-ya no mas, p-por favor…"- le suplicaba, pero claro estaba que no era por desagrado-"siento que voy a deshacerme…"- dijo aun agitada.

"aun falta lo mejor, Sakura-chan"

De nuevo él hacia alarde de su fuerza, sin decir nada la posicionó sobre él, quedando ella de frente, mirándolo todo el tiempo, de pronto sintió una intrusión en el mismo lugar que antes le había dado placer, pero esta vez se sentía mal.

"¡no, detente, no me gusta esto!"- le decía ahora amenazando con llorar.

"confía en mi… se irá pronto, lo prometo"

Quiso decirle que no, pero él era quien sabía, él era su guía en todo este nuevo asunto, así que confió. Tal vez, a él le había dolido cuando le dio placer, ella tenía que dárselo y soportar también, ese era su trato de amistad.

El dolor se volvió muy intenso por unos segundos, tanto que ella le mordió el hombro, sintiendo un sabor nuevo en su boca, y tan de repente como llegó, el dolor se fue. Estuvo a punto de preguntar si había acabado, tal vez pedirle otro poco de esos besos y un poco mas de esas intensas cosquillas, pero pronto se daría cuenta de que no había necesidad.

Con un leve movimiento, el placer regresó más intensamente que antes, y ahora no era solo ella la que reaccionaba, él también lo disfrutaba, y eso, la hizo mas feliz aun. Quiso devolverle sus gestos, y ella lo besó, cuando el parecía disminuir el ritmo, ella le ayudaba moviéndose, ni siquiera la fría agua de la orilla que mojaba las piernas de ambos era notada en aquella abrasadora y dulce experiencia.

Con un ultimo movimiento, ella gritó y el gruñó. Ella perdió sus fuerzas ante la calida sensación en ese maravilloso lugar, ya no pudo con su propio peso y al parecer el tampoco, cayeron sobre la mojada orilla, ella sobre él, ambos muy agitados, y esa caída, había alborotado las rosadas hebras, cubriéndolos a ambos. Naruto no encontró diferencia entre el cabello de ahora y los pétalos de ayer, ella era su Sakura-chan, la única que pudo rendirlo dándole lo que él quería desde el principio. Aceptación y sobre todo, amor.

"estos humanos si que saben divertirse".

"nada de eso, estas… habilidades son mias, lo único de ellos que imité fueron los besos, aunque no difieren mucho de una lamida".

"¿lamida?"

Riéndose por su curiosidad, él paseó su lengua por el Blanco rostro, defendiéndose en los carnosos labios, abriéndolos y haciéndola degustar su boca de una manera diferente. Ella por reflejo sumó su lengua a la ecuación

"me gusta"- le dijo ella, exigiendo mas, siendo complacida de inmediato.

/

La noche ya había caído, Naruto la había cubierto con esa extraña piel que se quitó en el lago, ya que ella tembló horas después de ponerse el sol. Ahora veía a Naruto juntar ramas secas sin motivo aparente.

"esto era mas fácil cuando dominaba el fuego, aunque claro, no lo necesitaba con todo mi pelaje, pero bueno"- dijo él mientras frotaba dos ramas.

"Naruto, ¿Qué haces?"- dijo confusa al verlo batallar.

"¡si, eso es!"

Ella iba a preguntar de que hablaba cuando un brillo despertó un gran temor en ella.

"¡FUEGO!"- gritó ella en pánico, moviéndose en cuatro, alejándose de la pequeña llama que crecía.

"cálmate, no pasa nada"- quiso tranquilizarla.

"¡ apágalo, apágalo antes de que nos mate!"- gritó aun en pánico.

Naruto pronto comprendió todo, el fuego es el peor enemigo de una planta, la tendría difícil para arreglarla.

"Sakura-chan, ya no eres un árbol, el fuego solo te hará daño si lo dejas"

"es cierto ¡ahora puedo huir!"- dijo dispuesta a salir Corriendo, aunque fue detenida por Naruto.

"no Sakura-chan, ahora puedes controlar el fuego, puedes usarlo, puede protegerte".

Ella miraba por sobre el hombro de naruto, aun con terror hacia la flama que crecía. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y le rogó.

"apágalo, solo quiero que me protejas tu, no necesitamos esa cosa"

"confía en mi"- le pidió mientas la acariciaba.

Ella sabía que no podía dudar de él, por mucho miedo que tuviera, siempre confiaría en él. Dejó que la acercara a la llama, aunque claro, muy lentamente hasta casi llegar a ella.

"puedes sentirlo ¿verdad?. Hoy no hace mucho frio, pero en invierno, necesitaremos el fuego, no solo para calentarnos, también para otras cosas".

Viendo que por ese dia era suficiente, Naruto apagó las llamas para alivio de la pelirosa. Esa noche Sakura sintió algo nuevo, otra necesidad, una a la que Naruto llamó hambre, pero cuando él le ofreció una moras, ella no podía estar mas aterrada.

"¡Naruto, estos son bebés, bebés de árboles, no podemos comerlos!"

Si, sería una larga noche.

/

Horas mas tarde, se encontraban cómodamente abrazados, recargados en una piedra.

"¿ves? Te dije que no necesitamos ese fuego horrible."-le dijo ella con superioridad, disfrutando de estar tan calentita y cómoda.

"si, por esta vez tienes razón".

"mm, Naruto…"comenzó ella, con audible vergüenza en su voz, cosa que aun no entendía del todo, no debería de darle vergüenza pedir algo que ambos disfrutaban.

Naruto por su parte, solo rió y se repitió de nuevo.

'si, una larga noche en efecto'- y no podía estar mas contento, solo podía desear que su vida fuera mas larga aun.

Muchos buscamos o deseamos distintas cosas, sin darnos cuenta muchas veces que esas cosas son añadiduras a lo que realmente buscamos, buscamos un hogar, un destino, o un sueño, sin saber que muchas veces todo eso se enfrasca en algo muy simple, algo que muchas veces no vemos o no le damos la oportunidad, y ese algo, es un alguien, cuídense y espero les haya gustado.


End file.
